Volver a ser feliz
by AlejandraMartinez
Summary: Isabelle y Simon después de ciudad de fuego celestial. Muerte de un personaje


El estridente sonido de los gritos y sollozos de Isabelle devolvió repentinamente a Simon a la realidad, asustado y sorprendido salto de la cama listo para atacar. Desde la guerra contra Sebastian se había vuelto mucho más paranoico y después de varios meses de no poder descansar sin el temor de ser asesinado, sus reacciones y sus reflejos hacia estímulos que pudieran representar peligro eran mucho más eficientes pero a la vez violentas. Observo toda su habitación en busca del origen de aquel sonido, y se encontró con Izzy en su cama dormida, pero se retorcía y lloraba desesperadamente. Esto no era una buena señal, estaba teniendo pesadillas de nuevo.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, se sentó la cama y mientras pasaba su mano sobre el delicado brazo de la cazadora susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Despierta Izzy, está bien, ya paso, vamos despierta.-

Ella se removió violentamente, gimió y finalmente abrió sus ojos oscuros como la noche, los cuales brillaban más que de costumbre a causa de las lágrimas. Estaba jadeando y empapada en sudor.

Habían trascurrido dos meses desde el final de la guerra, pero ella nunca había podido sobreponerse. Casi muere, y perdió a su padre y a su hermano. Primero fue Robert Lightwood, asesinado en la batalla por un cazador de sombras oscuro desconocido, pero ya en la última batalla Alec había caído por la mano de Sebastian, el demonio que le había arrebatado a dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Todos pagaron un precio muy alto por la victoria.

Los días siguientes a esas muertes ella no hablaba, parecía que no pudiera procesar lo que había sucedido. Simon se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo, obligándola a comer cuando no quería, y cuando finalmente reaccionó la acompaño en su dolor y en su llanto, aunque para él tampoco fue fácil verla tan destrozada y rota. El peor momento fue cuando la dejo sola un momento para ir a conseguir sangre y cuando volvió se encontró con eso mismo, sangre, Isabelle había intentado quitarse la vida. Nunca se sintió tan asustado y vacío en toda su vida, el dolor era casi insoportable, estaba perdiendo a la chica que amaba. Después de que un Jace también en muy mal estado había venido al rescate y le había aplicado un iratze, la joven nefilim había dormido por 3 días y cuando despertó parecía estar mejor, pero nunca volvió a ser la misma entusiasta y descarada Isabelle de siempre, algunas veces se quedaba mirando al vacío y de repente cascadas interminables de lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir sobre sus rosadas mejillas, y había otras noches como esta donde gritaba y sollozaba en sueños.

-Shh, Iz está bien. Yo estoy aquí.-

Ella jadeaba y sus ojos estaban desorientados, le rodeo la espalda con sus brazos y la obligo a sentarse, acuno su cabeza en su pecho y la sujeto fuertemente. Sintió como ella se aferró a su camiseta y de nuevo lloro. Lloro por varios minutos, el simplemente se limitó a besar su cabeza y balancearse suavemente para calmarla un poco, de verdad deseaba poder hacer algo más, deseaba poder sufrir por ella, prefería ser el quien sentía ese dolor. Simon haría lo que fuera por su Isabelle.

Cuando la intensidad de los sollozos disminuyo, la alejo un poco para poder observar su rostro. El oscuro cabello estaba algo enmarañado, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, y su piel estaba bañada en lágrimas saladas, ya no llevaba maquillaje, pero como siempre lucia hermosísima. Acero su boca a la mejilla de Iz y con un beso limpio una de las lágrimas.

Ella sonrió tristemente y apoyo la frente sobre la del vampiro, se miraron un rato a los ojos, y finalmente un susurro interrumpió el silencio.

-Gracias. Gracias Simon.-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.-

-Claro que sí, siempre estás conmigo en los peores momentos. Tú eres mi fuerza, mi aliento, sin ti no habría sobrevivido, eres lo más valioso que tengo en el mundo.-

-Y tú lo eres para mí también Isabelle. Te amo, más que a nada, más de lo que jamás he amado algo en mi vida.-

-Te amo.- Murmuro y se apartó para acostarse, su cabellera se esparció por la almohada enmarcando su inmaculado rostro.

Simon se dejó caer a su lado y la rodeo con los brazos.

-¿Simon?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me puedes contar una historia?-

-Claro que si.-

Izzy acomodo su cabeza sobre su pecho y el comenzó a narrar juego de tronos.

Transcurrida alrededor de media hora desde que Simon había empezado a hablar, él mismo se había quedado dormido. Iz podía entender muy bien el porqué, todas las noches anteriores se había quedado despierto cuidando de ella.

Lo observo, tan apacible, con su rostro pálido iluminado por la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, era desconcertantemente maravilloso.

Isabelle no creía posible que existiera alguien tan noble como el, era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había conocido. Isabelle nunca había creído posible experimentar tal grado de amor.

Isabelle dudaba que alguna vez pudiera volver a ser feliz, pero con Simon valía la pena intentarlo.


End file.
